legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2016
Attention, cet article contient des rumeurs ! Seuls les ensembles présentés avec des visuels ont fait l'objet d'annonces officielles de la part du groupe LEGO ou de ses partenaires officiels qui auraient laissé filtrer des informations. Merci d'éviter de créer des pages pour des ensembles non confirmés, dont on ne possède aucun visuel et/ou dont on ne connait pas le nom français et merci de ne pas charger ou mettre de lien vers des visuels marqués comme préliminaires. Vous pouvez par contre utiliser cette page ou les pages de thèmes pour ajouter des informations. 2016 voit l'introduction des thèmes Angry Birds et Nexo Knights. Architecture *21026 Venice *21027 Berlin *21028 New York City *21029 Buckingham Palace *21030 *21031 Burj Khalifa BIONICLE *71300 Uxar - Créature de la Jungle (Uxar - Creature of Jungle) *71301 Ketar - Créature de la Pierre (Ketar - Creature of Stone) *71302 Akida - Créature de l'Eau (Akida - Creature of Water) *71303 Ikir - Créature du Feu (Ikir - Creature of Fire) *71304 Terak - Créature de la Terre (Terak - Creature of Earth) *71305 Lewa - Unificateur de la Jungle (Lewa - Unifier of Jungle) *71306 Pohatu - Unificateur de la Pierre (Pohatu - Unifier of Stone) *71307 Gali - Unificateur de l'Eau (Gali - Unifier of Water) *71308 Tahu - Unificateur du Feu (Tahu - Unifier of Fire) *71309 Onua - Unificateur de la Terre (Onua - Unifier of Earth) *71310 Umarak the Hunter *71311 Kopaka et Melum - La Fusion (Kopaka & Melum - Unity) *71312 *71313 *71314 *71315 *71316 City Les noms des ensembles semblent liés aux sous-thèmes Pompiers, Super véhicules et Police. *60105 Le 4x4 des pompiers (Fire ATV, 1 pompier, 5-12) *60106 Fire Starter Set *60107 Fire Ladder Truck *60108 Fire Response Unit *60109 Fire Boat *60110 Fire Station *60111 Fire Utility *60112 Fire Engine *60113 Rally Car *60114 Race Boat *60115 4x4 Off Roader *60116 Ambulance Plane *60117 Van and Caravan *60118 Garbage Truck *60119 Ferry *60126 L'évasion du bandit en pneu (Tire Escape, 1 policier, 1 voleur, 5-12) *60127 Prison Island Police Starter Set *60128 Police Chase *60129 Police Patrol Boat *60130 La prison en haute mer (Prison Island, 1 chef de la police, 1 policier, 1 policière, 1 pilote, 3 voleurs, 1 voleuse, 1 requin, 6-12) *60131 Crooks Island Classic *10702 Creator *31040 Desert Racers *31041 Construction Vehicles *31042 Super Soarer *31043 Chopper Transporter *31044 Park Animals *31045 Ocean Explorer *31046 Fast Car *31047 L'avion à hélices (Propeller Plane, 7-12) *31048 Le chalet au bord du lac (Lakeside Lodge, homme, orignal, grenouille, 7-12) *31050 Corner Deli *31051 Lighthouse *31052 Holiday *31053 Treehouse *10251 La banque de briques *10253 Big Ben DC Comics Super Heroes *76044 Clash of Heroes *76045 Kryptonite Interception *76046 Heroes of Justice : Sky High Battle *76052 Batman Classic TV Series Batcave *76053 Batman Gotham City Cycle Chase *76061 Mighty Micros : Batman vs Catwoman *76062 Mighty Micros : Robin vs Bane *76063 Mighty Micros : The Flash vs Captain Cold *30604 Cosmic Boy Dimensions Vague 3 La vague 3 est prévue pour le 19 janvier 2016. Packs Aventure Packs Équipe Packs Héros Vague 4 La vague 4 est prévue pour le 15 mars 2016. Packs Aventure Packs Héros Vague 5 La vague 5 est prévue pour le 10 mai 2016. Packs Héros Disney Princesses Deux nouveaux ensembles consacrés à La Reine des Neiges sont attendus ainsi que des ensembles dans le thème Juniors. Dans les autres ensembles, les animaux devraient être à l'honneur avec les Palace Pets. *41066 Le traîneau d'Anna et Kristoff (Anna & Kristoff's Sleigh Adventure, Anna, Kristoff, Sven le renne) d'après le film La Reine des Neiges *41068 Arendelle Castle Celebration (Elsa, Anna, Olaf, mini bonhommes de neige) d'après le court-métrage Une fête givrée *41069 Ariel's Treasure Day at the Pool (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble, l'animal d'Ariel dans Palace Pets, le chat Trésor) *41140 Daisy's Beauty Salon (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble, l'animal de Raiponce dans Palace Pets, un chiot) *41141 Cinderella's Pumpkin Royal Carriage (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble, l'animal de Cendrillon dans Palace Pets, le caniche Ballerine) *41142 Palace Pets Royal Castle (avec, d'après le nom de l'ensemble, les animaux de Palace Pets, apparemment au nombre de deux) DUPLO Deux nouveaux ensembles La maison de Mickey sont attendus. Un nouveau sous-thème Disney fait son apparition, Miles dans l'espace. *10801 Les bébés animaux du monde (girafe, ours polaire, tigre, tortue, 2-5) *10802 Les animaux de la savane (femme, girafe, lion, 2-5) *10803 Les animaux de l'Arctique (homme, fille, baleine, husky, ours polaire, poisson, 2-5) *10804 La jungle (homme, fille, crocodile, éléphants, singe, tigre, 2-5) *10805 Le tour du monde (hommes, femme, garçon, fille, baleine, canards, écureuil, hippopotame, lions, ours, panda, pingouins, tigres, zèbres, poisson) *10806 Les chevaux (Horses, fille, cheval, poulain, 2-5) *10807 La remorque à chevaux (Car with Horse Trailer, femme, fille, cheval, 2-5) *10808 Le petit avion (Small Plane, homme, 2-5) *10809 La patrouille de police (Police Patrol, policier, voleur, 2-5) *10814 Tow Truck (hommes) *10815 Ma première fusée (My First Rocket, 1½-5) *10816 Mes premiers véhicules (My First Vehicles, 1½-5) *10817 Constructions créatives (Creative Bucket, 1½-5) *10818 Mon premier camion (My First Truck, 1 garçon, 1 fille, 1 chat, 1½-5) *10819 Mon premier jardin (My First Garden, 1 garçon, 1 fille, 1 lapin, 1½-5) *10822 Sofia the First Carriage *10823 Minnie's Bowtique *10824 Les aventures dans l'espace de Miles (Miles, Blodger Blop, 2-5) *10826 La Stellosphère de Miles (Miles, 2-5) *10829 L'atelier de Mickey (Mickey's Workshop, Mickey) *10830 Le café de Minnie (Minnie's Cafe, Minnie) *10831 My First Number Caterpillar Elves Emily Jones semble retourner à Elvendale, car les noms des ensembles ne sont pas liés à l'histoire de 2015. Ces ensembles semblent entièrement centrés sur les dragons. Le bébé dragon des ensembles 41171 et 41173 est identique à Miku, le bébé dragon de l'ensemble 41077 Le traîneau d'Aira mais ce n'est peut-être pas le même personnage : nous assistons à son éclosion dans l'ensemble 41171 et certains sites semblent l'appeler Fledge. *41171 Emily Jones and the Wind Dragon Baby (Emily Jones, 1 bébé dragon) *41172 Water Dragon Adventure (Naida, 1 grand dragon) *41173 Elvendale Dragon School (1 mini-poupée aux cheveux bleus qui est certainement le professeur des dragons, 1 bébé dragon) *41174 Starlight Inn (Azari, 1 mini-poupée aux cheveux verts, 1 bébé dragon) *41175 Fire Dragon Lava Cave (Emily Jones, Azari, 1 grand dragon) *41176 The Secret Market Place (Aira, Farran, 2 animaux) Friends Le sous-thème Pop Star et devrait contenir un grand ensemble, avec la villa de Livi la chanteuse, ainsi qu'un studio de télévision. Un nouveau sous-thème sera consacré à une base d'aventure et de nouveaux ensembles sont consacrés aux animaux comme le sous-thème vétérinaire de l'année précédente avec cette fois-ci une fête d'anniversaire où sont déclinés deux grands ensembles comportant des mini-poupées et des animaux et trois petits ensembles ne comportant que des animaux. Une nouvelle pièce va pouvoir s'insérer dans le trou des perruques et des têtes des animaux : un chapeau de fête. Un nouveau moule de chien et un moule de hamster font leur apparition. Plusieurs personnages sont également introduits : Daniel l'employé du supermarché, Joy la directrice de la base d'aventure et Noemi la serveuse du cupcake café, et de nouveaux animaux sont également nommés. *41110 La fête surprise des animaux (Birthday Party, Andréa, Ambre le lapin et Violet l'oiseau) *41111 Le train des animaux (Party Train, Stéphanie, Harry et Heidi les hamsters) *41112 Le goûter du chiot (Party Cakes, Toffee le chien carlin) *41113 L'anniversaire des lapins (Party Gift Shop, 2 bébés lapins) *41114 Le cadeau du chat (Party Styling, Jewel le chat) *41115 L'atelier de couture d'Emma (Emma's Creative Workshop, Emma) *41116 La voiture d'exploration d'Olivia (Olivia's Exploration Car, Olivia, Zobo) *41117 Le plateau TV Pop Star (Popstar TV Studio, Livi) *41118 Le supermarché de Heartlake City (Heartlake Supermarket, Mia et Daniel) *41119 Le cupcake café de Heartlake City (Heartlake Cupcake Cafe, Stéphanie, Noemi (en version originale Naomi) et 1 chat) *41120 Tir à l'arc à la base d'aventure (Adventure Camp Archery, Mia et 1 hérisson) *41121 Rafting à la base d'aventure (Adventure Camp Rafting, Andréa, Olivia, 1 ours et 1 poisson) *41122 La cabane de la base d'aventure Adventure Camp Tree House (Emma et Stéphanie, Joy, Elvis l'aigle, 1 renard) *41135 La maison de la Pop Star Livi (Livi Pop Star House, Livi, Andréa, Cookie) Juniors Un ensemble Marvel Super Heroes serait attendu, ainsi que deux ensembles Disney Princesses et deux ensembles Ninjago. Jusqu'à présent, les ensembles Juniors ont toujours utilisé le format des minifigurines mais désormais ils utilisent parfois le format des mini-poupées. *10720 La poursuite avec l'hélicoptère de police (Police Helicopter, 1 policier, 1 voleur, 4-7) *10721 Iron Man contre Loki (Iron Man vs Loki, Iron Man et Loki, 4-7) *10722 Snake Showdown (Kai, 1 serpent) *10723 Ariel's Dolphin Carriage (Ariel, Polochon, 1 dauphin) *10725 The Lost Temple (Jay, Lloyd, 1 serpent) *10729 Cinderella's Carriage (Cendrillon, Prince charmant, 1 cheval) Marvel Super Heroes *76047 Captain America : Civil War #3 *76048 Iron Skull Sub Attack *76049 Avengers Space Mission *76050 Captain America : Civil War #1 *76051 Captain America : Civil War #2 *76064 Mighty Micros : Spiderman vs Green Goblin *76065 Mighty Micros : Captain America vs Red Skull *76066 Mighty Micros : Hulk vs Ultron Minecraft *21123 Le Golem de fer (The Iron Golem, Axel, zombie, Golem de fer, bébé cochon, 8+) *21124 The End Portal *21125 The Jungle Tree House *21126 The Wither *21127 *21128 Minifigures *71011 Minifigures Série 15 Mixels *41554 Kuffs *41555 Busto *41556 Tiketz *41557 Camillot *41158 Mixadel *41159 Paladum *41560 Jamzy *41561 Tapsy *41562 Trumpsy *41563 *41564 *41565 *41566 *41567 *41568 *41569 *41570 *41571 Nexo Knights Les ensembles 70316 Jestro's Evil Mobile et 70317 Fortrex ont été révélés au New York Comic-Con le 8 octobre 2015. *70310 Knighton Disc Launchers *70311 Chaos Catapult *70312 Lance's Robo Horse *70313 Moltor's Lava Launcher *70315 Clay's Blade Cruiser *70316 Jestro's Evil Mobile *70317 Fortrex *70324 Merlok’s Library *70325 Infernox Queen Capture *70327 King’s Mech *70330 Ultimate Clay *70331 Ultimate Macy *70332 Ultimate Aaron *70333 Ultimate Robin *70334 Ultimate Monster Masher *70335 Ultimate Lavaria *30171 Knight's Cycle Ninjago *70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler *70589 Cole's Earth Roader *70590 Airjitzu Temple Grounds *70591 Kryptarium Escape *70592 Ronin Mech *70593 Lloyd's Dragon *70594 Watchtower Defence *70595 Sonic Radar 2.0 *70596 Samurai X Cave *70599 Le dragon de Cole (Cole's Dragon, Cole et Bucko) *70600 La poursuite de moto des Ninjas (Ninja Bike Chase, Kai, Nya et Sqiffy) *70601 Le requin aérien (Sky Shark, Lloyd et Flintlocke) *70602 Le dragon élémentaire de Jay (Jay's Elemental Dragon, Jay, Cyren et Robot Singe) *70603 L'attaque du zeppelin (Raid Zeppelin, Zane, Doublon et Clancee) *70604 L'île de la veuve tigre (Tiger Widow Island, Nya, Cole, Sensei Wu, Sqiffy, Dogshank) *70605 Le Porte-malheur (Misfortune's Keep, Jay, Lloyd, Kai, Bucko, Nadakhan, Flintlocke, Robot Singe) SOS Fantômes Un premier ensemble sortira en janvier et traitera du premier film de 1984, tandis que d'autres ensembles sont attendus pour la sortie du nouveau film en 2016. *75827 Le QG des Ghostbusters Speed Champions *75870 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *75871 Ford Mustang GT *75872 Audi R18 E-Tron Quattro *75873 Audi R8 LMS Ultra *75874 Chevrolet Camaro Drag Race *75875 Ford F-150 Raptor Ford Model A Hot Rod *75876 Porsche 919 Hybrid and 917K Pit-Lane Star Wars *75098 Assault on Hoth *75113 *75114 First Order Stormtrooper *75115 *75116 *75117 *75118 *75119 *75120 *75121 *75122 *75125 Hero Starfighter *75126 Villain Blue Craft *75127 The Ghost *75128 TIE Advanced Prototype *75129 Wookie Gunship *75130 AT-DP *75131 Resistance Battle Pack *75132 First Order Battle Pack *75133 Battlefront Rebels Battle Pack *75134 Battlefront Empire Battle Pack *75135 Obi-Wan's Jedi Interceptor *75136 Droid Escape Pod *75137 Carbon Freezing Chamber *75138 Hoth Attack *75140 The Pirate Transport *75141 Kanan's Speeder Bike *75142 Homing Spider Droid *75143 A-Wing Starfighter *75144 Snowspeeder *75146 Le calendrier de l'Avent Star Wars *75148 TECHNIC *42044 Display Team Jet *42045 Hydroplane Racer *42046 Getaway Racer *42047 Police Interceptor *42048 Race Kart *42049 La chargeuse de la mine (Mine Loader) *42050 Le dragster (Drag Racer) *42052 Heavy Lift Helicopter *42053 Volvo EW 160E *42054 CLAAS XERION 5000 TRAC VC *42055 Bucket Wheel Excavator Sources *Sites vendeurs francophones *Brickset *The Brick Fan en:2016 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2016